


I've Got My Strings On You

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: (not right now but in the future updates probably), Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Go look at the others I have more fluffy ones if this one triggers you, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, This aint the happy fic guys, Yandere, self-care yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The Puppetmaster and his exploitation of his favorite doll.(This is basically yandere Anti and if Yandere stuff squicks you out please don't read this especially if it triggers you. Take care of yourself!)





	1. You Can't Ever Leave Me

Chase writhed and struggled against the green glowing strings Anti used to bind him in the middle of the dark void space he woke up in. He ignored the fact that all his squirming just did was to dig in the strings even tighter into his skin, creating light bleeding cuts that were deepening by the second.

The demon ambushed him while he was in his apartment, doing some recording for the channel after he told the other Septics that he was going to be stuck inside for the entire day. He was on his way to his kitchen when he felt something prickling him at the back of his neck and he started feeling woozy and faint until he fell to his knees. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the bottom of the familiar black ripped jeans before he knew nothing else.

“Anti, let me fucking go!” Chase growled. He tried to keep a brave face but the shaking in his voice and the absolute terror dilating his eyes ruined his mask.

The demon merely smiled at him, trailing a clawed finger up the petrified man’s jumping throat until he used it to push his face up so that those wide baby blues were staring into his glittering black eyes.

“Oh Chaser, can’t you still understand your situation?” Anti leaned closer until their noses were touching. His smile widening into a manic grin full of sharp teeth. “I’m  _ never _ letting you go ever again.”


	2. Secrets

“What is this?” Anti raised the sheets of paper Chase hid underneath their bed. He wrote the details of his brainstorming and plans for escaping his current prison by using the made-up alphabet that he and his kids created so that his prison warden wouldn’t know what it meant.

The poor man resisted the urge to swallow around the lump in his throat and shifted his mask into that of a placating one that he reserved for Anti’s more volatile moods.

“I was just doodling is all,” Chase lied through his teeth, praying to whatever god was listening that Anti would believe it.

Unfortunately, Chase thought with a sinking heart, judging from the now pitch black voids the being has for eyes, the gods didn’t listen to his prayers.

In a matter of seconds, all the papers were burnt into crisps and Chase instinctively cried out and dove for the burning remains. Anti caught him by his throat and then he slammed him down onto the floor. Stars burst forth from Chase’s sight as his head impacted against the ground. The action had also opened the still healing cuts on his back, making the man keen in pain and attempt to squirm away from the bruising hold Anti had on his throat.

The demon drove one of his knees onto his doll’s thigh and pinned the struggling man underneath him with his weight. His lips were bared into a frightening mixture of a sharp grin and snarl as he leaned closer so that their faces were centimeters apart and Chase can’t escape the hungry and furious gaze of Anti’s void eyes.

“ **_Holding secrets from me, doll?_ ** ” Anti snarled, digging his sharp nails into the skin of his doll’s neck, adding more to the choker of scars wrapped around it. “ **_Pets shouldn’t keep secrets from their masters. Or have you forgotten my lessons already?_ ** ”

Chase couldn’t breathe, Anti’s grip on his neck was crushing his windpipe and he gasped wordlessly begging the demon on top of him for mercy even as the black spots at the corner of his sight was growing by the second.

“ **_It seems that I’ve been too kind to you lately, pet. I suppose I can spare the time to help you review your lessons.”_ **


	3. Doll

Nimble fingers stroked the bare back of the docile man perched on the glitching being’s lap. His green eyes glowed as it reflected the light coming from the floating holographic monitors showing his uninvited guests scurrying around his hideout searching for his most prized doll. They won’t find him, however, since he’ll make sure the insignificant puppets won’t touch what is his.

His doll murmured and stirred from his sleep. The Puppetmaster shushed him gently and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Chase pulled away from his Master’s embrace, closed eyelids fluttered open to reveal unseeing baby blue eyes. It pained him very much to have to punish his doll like this but he had to discipline him after the rare instance of him throwing a tantrum. On the other hand, he does have to depend on him more which is always an enjoyable sight.

“... Anti…?” Chase slurred. Anti chuckled darkly and wrapped his addicting static around his doll.

The younger shuddered, a soft groan escaping his lips as the static seeped into every pore of his body, digging into him, making him all the more aware of the presence of his Master wrapping him in His essence. Chase whimpered when the static burrowed into his heart and mind, his body slumped into Anti’s waiting arms as if he was a puppet whose strings were sliced away.

“Shh… Go to sleep, doll,” cooed Anti, submerging the man even further into his drowning static, “I’ll join you in our bed later on. I just have to greet our uninvited guests and make them feel right at home.”

Chase’s mind felt like it was slipping away from his hold. Any thoughts were chased away or drowned out by the blissfully soothing static that made him His. He couldn’t muster up any energy to answer vocally so he just hummed in reply and wrapped his arms around Anti’s waist.

“Goodnight doll,” Anti whispered into his ear while Chase fell deeper and deeper into the abyss of sleep. “ _ Sweet dreams _ .”

Anti felt Chase lose all consciousness and lean all of his weight on him. He gripped Chase’s chin and tugged up the sleeping man’s face so that he can place a claiming kiss on his unresponsive lips. Once that was done, he glitched his doll back into their bed just as the door into his throne room slammed open. He grinned widely, showing rows of sharp teeth that glinted in the dark.

It was finally showtime.

**_“Welcome to my show, uninvited guests.”_ **


End file.
